The Little White Gazebo
by fadedillusion101
Summary: - 'The autumn leaves stilled and the drifting clouds came to a screeching halt, the flowers that spiraled around the braided wood seemed to whisper encouragingly. Everything paused as Blossom breathed, "I'm pregnant, Brick."' - reds, r


I own nothing, and Brick and Blossom are um, twenty. Yeah, I like them at twenty; young enough to make mistakes, but at an appropriate age to have a kid. Or at least, that's when my grandmother had my dad... But whatever. Now, while I'm still under the spotlight:

***EVERYBODY! GO AND READ marisa lee's OUTSTANDING STORY, Before Again. XD***

* * *

**The Little White Gazebo**

* * *

Blossom curled into a ball on the bench, watching the autumn leaves blow around her in the chilly breeze. The vibrant colors swirled around her in a whirlwind, the wind whipping her pumpkin-colored locks around and threatening to knock her floppy bow off the top of her head. She watched the rickety wooden floors of the gazebo with unwavering rosy pink eyes. Next to her sat her counterpart, his intense crimson orbs boring into her fragile form. He lazily drapped himself over the bench as they sat in a comfortable silence.

Though both of them wouldn't admit it to one another, they could still hear the melodic notes of the orchestra on her phone and the faint, clumsy footsteps as they danced their way around the gazebo only mere weeks ago. He could still hear her giggle as he dipped her, the way the precious sound vibrated against his mouth as he dragged his lips down her neck. She could still hear his hearty chuckles and seductive whispers as they patted down the cobblestone in a daze, tangled in one another.

After a heated night together, they promised one another they would never speak of it again. But as she trudged out the door and zipped away from the quaint shack, their hearts both tugged at goodbye, sending them a silent message that the two belonged together and that it wasn't just a dumb mistake. Brick attempted to shrug it off and push it to the back off his mind, but the night with his counterpart burned like a fire in his memory, to the point where it became difficult to ignore. He was relieved weeks later when she had left him a letter on his doorstep, telling him to meet her at the same gazebo they had kissed under the stars, and though it mentioned she had been sick and visiting the hospital every so often, all he could think about was seeing her again.

"The doctor said I was fine," the pink 'puff announced in a soft-spoke voice, breaking the silence around them. She counted all the empty holes where the ivory paint chipped off the wood. After losing count, she directed her attention to the romantic roses and vines twisted around the little gazebo. Her eyes flitted to her counterpart, who swiftly looked away to the baby blue sky and found a sudden interest in the fluffy clouds and scorching hot sun.

Brick quietly blew out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "That's good, right?" He ran a calloused hand through his fire opal mane, flicking his cap off for a moment only for him to jam it back on his head. The red 'ruff looked back at his strangely quiet equivalent, resisting the urge to crush his lips against hers.

"Yeah, I guess so," Blossom folded her dainty hands in her lap with a tiny shrug. "But he, um, mentioned something else, as well," she whispered. Brick waited patiently with bated breath, and when he found she wasn't going to elaborate, he delicately nudged her in the shoulder. He noticed the way she flinched, the way her button nose crinkled the slightest bit, the way her bottom lip trembled. Her lips parted as she inhaled the crisp morning air, and she heavily sighed, a lone tear dripping its way down her face. "Do you...remember that night we spent together? And how you and I...we, um," Blossom trailed off, a hardcore blush painting her cheeks.

Brick chuckled, a pink blush dusting the bridge of his nose, "How can I not?" He gazed into her eyes, and when she flitted away, the red 'ruff traced the familiar curves of her body, remembering her soft skin against his. Brick was reminded again that this was not the time for joking around, and it was also not the time to be mentally undressing his female equivalent.

Blossom placed a hand on her stomach, "Brick," she whispered. "I'm...I'm..." The pink clad girl lost her train of thought as she stared down at her torso. The winds seemed to stop blowing around him, the autumn leaves stilled and the drifting clouds came to a screeching halt, the flowers that spiraled around the braided wood seemed to whisper encouragingly. Everything paused as Blossom breathed, "I'm pregnant, Brick."

The red 'ruff stared at his counterpart for what seemed like forever, but in reality, it was only about a minute. He watched the way she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying, the way her small hands gripped the edge of the bench, her nails digging into the dully painted seat, an unappealing shade of blue. She sniffled as she turned her head, a fresh haze of tears pooling behind her eyes, and in one blink, they all ran a relay race down the curve of her cheekbones. Brick ran the rough pads of his digits down her arm in a comforting way, a salmon sweater creating a barrier between his hand and her creamy skin. His eyes drew mental circles around her stomach, that in just a few short months, will be protruding so far out she won't even be able to see her feet.

"Blossom," Brick's arm snaked around her slumped shoulders, pulling her in for a sideways hug. They sat there for a few moments, letting the wind rake its fingers through their hair and whisper reassuringly in their ears, that everything was going to be OK. The pink clad girl grabbed her companions free hand with both of hers, and after turning it around again and again, began tracing the veins and lines of his palm. She allowed her head to rest against his broad shoulder, and his iron grip tightened around her, pulling her flush up against his side. Blossom seemed to fit like a puzzle piece in his side, like she was made to be there for him, and the same goes for Brick. "I'll be here for you."

Brick closed his eyes as he drifted away, letting the memory of the faintly playing orchestra and his giggling counterpart cloud his thoughts like a storm. Before he dozed off, he was acutely aware of Blossom snuggling closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and settling herself in his lap. His arm dropped to her waist as she nuzzled in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes in bliss as she fell asleep, dreaming of what her future may look like.

An onlooker might just see two redheads cuddling together, a petite woman with an obnoxious bow and a muscular man with a faded ball cap, just another couple enjoying one another's company under the shade of the little white gazebo. But to Brick and Blossom, they were much more than that.

**-FadedIllusion101 :x**


End file.
